I can Wait Forever
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Yes, I can Wait even Forever to see You again, Based from Simple Plan songs "I can Wait Forever" Semua karakter maupun lagu bukan milik saya :v


_You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me look away_

_So i try to find the words that I could say_

_I know distance doesnt matter but you feel so far away _

Kira P.O.V

Gadis itu sangat cantik. Begitu cantiknya dengan mata berwarna biru langit, angin semilir membelai rambutnya yang terurai panjang, berwarna pink seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang bermain dengan tiupan angin, dan kulit putih seperti awan yang ber-arak dilangit biru yang cerah ini. Hari ini dia duduk di bangku taman dengan menggunakan pakaian pasien rumah sakit. Ya gadis itu sudah menjadi pasien yang sering mondar mandir kerumah sakit ini. Walaupun aku adalah seorang dokter disini entah kenapa aku begitu "pemalu" untuk mendekatinya. Padahal dia adalah pasienku, Lacus Clyne. Aku seorang dokter muda dengan karir yang cukup gemilang,seorang dokter spesialis mata, Kira Yamato.

_And I can't lie _

_Every time I leave my heart turns gray_

_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight _

_Cause I just can't take it_

Sudah 4 bulan berlalu sejak Lacus menjadi pasienku, sembari menunggu pendonor retina yang cocok denganya. Walaupun permasalahan di rumah, pertengkaran orang tua-ku, pernikahan paksa yang direncanakan oleh ayahku dengan seorang gadis konglomerat, dan lainya, entah kenapa seakan semua itu musnah jika aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Walaupun dia telah kehilangan pengelihatanya sejak kecelakaan 4 bulan lalu, aku sangat yakin dia bisa melihat apa yang aku rasakan. Terbukti dia selalu tersenyum jika aku berbicara denganya, dan itu yang kubutuhkan. Hanya dengan senyum diwajahnya aku bisa melepaskan semua beban itu.

_Another day without you with me _

_Is like blade cuts right through me_

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

Suatu hari Lacus sedang bermain dengan anak-anak penderita kangker yang mendapatkan fasilitas khusus di rumah sakit St. Archangel yang terbilang cukup elite ini. Walaupun Lacus buta, tapi dia mempunyai talenta di bidang tarik suara. Selain itu da juga pandai menanam bunga. Aku pernah beberapa kali mendengarkanya bernyanyi untuk anak-anak itu. Suaranya sangat indah. Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara selembut itu. Aku yang berada diluar mengintip kegiatanya ikut terhanyut dalam lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikanya. Tapi syair lagu itu belum selesai dinyanyikan anak-anak mulai ribut mengganggu. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu.

"Lacus-nee chan! Kenapa hidungmu berdarah?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

BRUK!

Suara sesuatu terjatuh, pertanyaan yang kudengar itu langsung membuatku khawatir, dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam fasilitas tersebut. Aku melihat Lacus pingsan dengan hidung berdarah. Semua anak-anak itu kalut dan bingung. Juga denganku. Apa yang terjadi denganya? Aku langsung menggendong Lacus ke UGD. Aku berlari tidak memperdulikan sekitarku. Yang penting aku harus sampai disana secepatnya.

Setelah berada di UGD, Lacus mendapatkan perawatan khusus. Dokter yang menanganinya. Walaupun aku juga seorang dokter tapi prosedur mengharuskan aku menunggu diluar. Sial, ternyata aku di telfon oleh seorang teman sesama dokter yang ingin mengadakan rapat saat itu juga. Rapat yang membahas tentang operasi mata untuk pasienku yang lain. Ya, aku juga harus menghadiri rapat itu karena aku adalah dokter yang dipercayai oleh tim. Akhirnya dengan berat aku harus melangkahkan kaki ku dari ruang UGD menuju ruang rapat yang lumayan jauh mengingat luas rumah sakit ini sangat besar. Aku akan menungguinya setelah aku mendapatkan kabar dari dokter itu.

_When you call my heart stops beating _

_When you're gone its stop bleeding_

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

Setelah rapat itu selesai aku langsung menuju keruang dimana Lacus dirawat. Dokter memberi tahuku bahwa dia sedang beristirahat. Aku berterima kasih pada temanku yang sesama dokter itu karena telah merawat Lacus. Malam sangat sunyi disana. Aku masuk kekamar Lacus. Dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Putri Tidur yang ada di dalam dongeng. Melihatnya terbaring dengan wajah yang sendu itu membuatku sangat sedih. Karena dengan senyum-nya aku bisa ceria dan bisa menerima beban yang ada didalam kepalaku. Aku duduk menunggui-nya disamping tempat tidur-nya.

Seharusnya aku pulang malam ini karena calon besan-ku, dan keluargaku sedang mengadakan pertemuan untuk membicarakan pernikahanku. Aku rasakan ada getaran di saku celanaku. Ternyata orang tuaku menelfon. Aku tidak menggubrisnya, aku tahu pasti mereka akan memaksaku pulang untuk bertemu dengan orang yang tidak kuinginkan, yaitu calon bakal istri yang dipersiapkan mereka. Aku non-aktifkan handphone ku agar tidak mengganggu waktu ku untuk menunggui si Putri Tidur. Sebagian orang berkata "menunggu itu membosankan", tapi tidak berlaku bagiku sekarang. Bisa menghabiskan waktu menunggu Lacus adalah waktu yang tidak pernah membosankan yang pernah kuhabiskan. Tak sadar aku tertidur di samping tuan putri untuk menemaninya di dalam mimpi.

_I know it feels like forever _

_I guess thats just price I gotta pay_

_But when I come back home to feel your touch _

_Make it better_

Hari ini aku harus menjalani tugasku sebagai dokter spesialis mata untuk melakukan operasi tehadap pasienku yang lain. Banyak pasien dan keluarganya percaya akan kemampuanku. Aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan harapan mereka. Selain karena aku juga harus profesional, ini juga demi Lacus. Aku berjanji padanya akan menemuinya bermain dengan anak-anak penderita kangker yang di rawat dirumah sakit, dan juga berjanji akan bermain dengan mereka. Kehilangan indra pengelihatan tidak membuatnya lemah. Malah dia seperti gadis normal pada umumnya. Mungkin orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan salah mengenalinya sebagai gadis yang bisa melihat.

Berjam-jam menjalankan operasi. Waktu terasa sengat lambat dan sepertinya enggan membawa pekerjaan agar cepat selesai. Aku harus tetap sabar dan telaten agar operasi ini berjalan dengan baik. Melihat jam, aku ternyata operasi yang seharusnya aku bisa selesaikan selama 6 jam ternyata aku bisa menyelesaikanya 7 jam, payah. Aku memberikan memo pada asistenku untuk obat-obatan pasien dan untuk perawatan lebih lanjut. Aku langsung pergi menuju ke tempat anak-anak biasa bermain disana. Tapi aku takut, aku takut mengecewakan Lacus dan anak-anak itu.

Benar saja. Aku mengintip dari pintu, sunyi sekali. Memang benar biasanya sore sudah tidak ada lagi yang bermain disana. aku menghela nafas. Aku mengecewakan Lacus dan anak-anak itu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Aku melangkahkan kaki pergi.

"Kira-sama", ucap gadis itu

Suara itu membuatku berhenti melangkah. Suara itu, Lacus Clyne sedang berdiri sambil memegang karangan bunga yang dikumpulkan dari taman rumah sakit. Dia meraba-raba dimana aku berada. Kuraih tangan-nya. Tatapan mata kosong berwarna biru langit itu sepertinya sedang gembira. Apa yang terjadi?

"Selamat Kira-sama. Kau telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Aku dengar dari beberapa dokter yang tadi sedang melakukan operasi penggantian retina", Lacus tersenyum.

Aku ingin menangis. Menangis bahagia. Walaupun aku sudah sering mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari teman-temanku, keluarga pasien, dan lainya, hanya dari ucapan gadis yang berada di hadapanku aku bisa merasakanya. Tapi aku menahan air mataku karena aku tidak ingin Lacus mendengar bahwa aku sedang menangis.

"Untukmu Kira-sama", Lacus memberikan rangkaian bunga-nya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang. Karena bunga itu adalah bunga yang dia tanam di halaman belakang rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku Lacus. Seharusnya aku bisa selesai lebih cepat. Tapi...", aku menelan ludah karena kesalahanku.

"Kira-sama tidak perlu khawatir. Anak-anak itu mengerti. Lagipula Kira-sama adalah dokter yang hebat bukan? Seorang dokter harus melakukan yang terbaik demi pasienya", kata-kata itu terlontar dari dirinya. Tak ada rasa kecewa atau marah dari dirinya. Dia meraba-raba mencari tanganku untuk memberi jabat tangan. Aku meyambut tanganya dengan hangat. Tangan hangat ini... memberiku perasaan paling tenang... aku ingin menggenggam tangan ini lebih lama.

_Until that day _

_Theres nothing else I can do_

_And just can't take it_

_I just can't take it_

Athrun Zala, sahabat, suami dari istri adikku, dan dokter spesialis saraf dan otak yang berada di rumah sakit St. Victoria di Marshall Island yang kini dipindah ke rumah sakit yang sama denganku. Aku senang karena sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Karena setelah Athrun dan Cagalli menikah mereka pindah ke Marshall Island salah satu kepulauan besar ORB sedangkan aku tetap berada di Kaguya city, kota utama ORB. Athrun adalah dokter yang menangani kecelakaan pertama pada Lacus. Dia pindah ke Kaguya city karena mutasi kerja. Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganya. Aku melihat ruang kerja yang bertuliskan nama "Athrun Zala"

"Yo Athrun!", sapaku melihat dokter berambut biru itu

"Hai Kira!", Athrun menyalamiku dan seperti biasa.

Karena aku ada waktu aku memutuskan untuk berbicang bincang sebentar denganya. Dia juga menanyakan keadaan Lacus. Aku menjelaskan keadaanya selama dia berada disini. Entah kenapa aku sangat antusias menceritakan kebearadaan Lacus. athrun yang mengerti itu langsun menggoda-ku agar cepat mencari pasangan. Benar saja, di umurku yang 27 ini seharusnya sudah cukup matang untuk menikah. Sedangkan Athrun dan Cagalli menikah pada umur 25 tahun, bahkan mereka dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang tomboy sama seperti adikku. Aku juga kangen dengan keponakan ku yang bernama Cara itu.

Tiba-tiba Athrun bertanya sesuatu yang pernah terjadi beberapa kali terhadap Lacus. yaitu mimisan dan pingsan. Aku bingung, mungkin Athrun tahu apa penyebabnya. Karena selama ini dokter mengira dia hanya kecapaian dan tidak bisa terlalu beraktifitas berat karena trauma berat pasca kecelakaan.

"Lacus menderita Aneurisma Serebral (penggembungan pembuluh darah di otak)", Athrun memelankan suaranya.

Apa? Aneurisma Serebral? Aku tidak salah mendengar 'kan? Seakan tidak percaya pada kata "adik iparku" itu aku mulai mengkronfontir dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Apa katamu? Lacus..."

"Ya. Aku tidak yakin akan gejala pertamanya. Tapi aku yakin setelah aku membaca rekam medis yang aku temukan di rumah sakit Victoria di Marshall Island. Aku sudah meronsen kepalanya setelah kecelakaan maut tersebut tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi dia pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama 2x", jelas Athrun.

Semakin menohok kerongkongan dan kepalaku untuk menerima semua pernyataan dari Athrun. Rumah sakit apa ini? Mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi penyakit Lacus semenjak Lacus di transfer kerumah sakit ini! Batinku mulai berkecamuk. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Penyakit itu bisa merebut Lacus kapanpun dari sisiku. Athrun melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan, aku merasa tidak perlu mendapatkan tatapan itu. Akupun melangkah pergi dari ruangan Athrun. Melangkah keruangan Lacus dimana dia sedang bersenandung sambil merangkai bunga. Dia sepertinya tahu kalau aku datang.

"Kira-sama? Itukah kau?", dia mencari ke arah sekeliling.

Aku diam dan mendekapnya. Dari reaksinya dia sepertinya kaget. Walaupun begitu dia tidak berontak, dan dia tahu itu aku. Dia membiarkan aku memeluknya beberapa saat. Ya... aku tidak mau kehilangan Lacus.

Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan pun silih berganti. Semenjak itu Athrun melakukan pemeriksaan intensif pada Lacus. dan benar saja, penggelembungan di pembuluh darahnya semakin besar. Athrun tidak bisa memberi harapan padaku bahwa Lacus akan bertahan lebih lama, apalagi Lacus sekarang sering mendadak sakit kepala dan mimisan. Keadaan Lacus semakin memburuk. Perasaan dan pikiranku semakin kacau. Tapi Athrun selalu memberi dukungan padaku dan Lacus. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But I can wait _

_I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating _

_When you're gone its stop bleeding_

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

Hampir setahun lamanya Lacus berada dirumah sakit menjadikan dia sperti pegawai tidak tetap yang bertugas untuk menghibur anak-anak dirumah sakit yang membutuhkan hiburan seperti anak normal lainya. Dan itu juga yang menyebabkan perasaanya tumbuh untukku, di satu sisi aku sedih karena dia belum mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok, di satu sisi lain aku senang dia berada di sini untuk menemaniku. Aku dan Lacus resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Athrun juga masih berusaha mengobati Lacus. setelah selesai menangani pasien-pasienku, aku pergi menemui Lacus yang sedang beristirahat karena lagi-lagi sakit kepalanya kumat. Sampai di kamarnya aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Ku buka pintu dengan perlahan siapa tahu dia sedang tidur.

"Kira, apakah itu kau?", tanya-nya. Lacus memang selalu tahu jika aku datang kapan saja. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Ya, Lacus. bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?", aku duduk disampingnya sambil mengelus elus punggung tanganya.

"Aku baik-baik2 saja", jawaban yang tidak pernah berubah selama 1 tahun lamanya. Aku yakin dia tidak pandai berbohong. Aku melupakan itu, dan merogoh saku celana-ku. Kudapatkan sebuah kotak cincin. Aku tersenyum melihat cincin itu, cincin perak dengan bertahta berlian biru, sama dengan warna mata kekasihku.

"Lacus. ini untukmu", kusematkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya.

"Heh?", Lacus meraba-raba cincin yang sudah kupakaikan ke jarinya.

"Di cincin itu terdapat berlian biru. Sama dengan warna matamu. Tapi keindahanya tidak bisa menyaingi warna mata biru langit milikmu", aku mengelus pipinya yang halus itu.

Lacus terdiam cukup lama. Mungkin dia membayangkan bagaimana rupanya cincin itu. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menangis. Aku memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Kini rambutnya bertambah panjang.

"Kira, malam ini... bisakah kita pergi keluar? Aku dengar ada pesta kembang api di pantai Kaguya City, aku ingin _melihatnya_, bisa kah?", tanya Lacus.

"Ya, tentu saja bisa. Kita akan nge-date malam ini", jawabku nyengir. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana seru-nya menculik salah satu pasien disini dan mengajaknya kencan melihat kembang api. Walaupun Lacus tidak bisa melihat aku yakin dia ingin tahu merasakan ramainya suasana disana.

Malam harinya, Lacus sudah siap dengan pakaian yang kupinjamnya dari Cagalli. Dia sangat cantik untukku. Yah, baju bluss berwarna putih hijau dan hoodie ungu. Lacus terlihat lebih pantas dari Cagalli dengan urusan baju "perempuan". Athrun mengijinkanku untuk membawa Lacus pergi. Tapi hanya sebentar.

Aku menuntun Lacus kedalam mobil. Awalnya dia sedikit nervous karena 1 tahun lalu dia kehilangan pengelihatanya karena kecelakaan mobil, tapi aku berusaha meyakinkanya. Akhirnya dia pun percaya padaku. 15 menit dari rumah sakit Archangel menuju ke pantai Kaguya City. Disana ramai orang Lacus sangat antusias.

Aku mengajaknya membeli makanan ringan dan minuman softdrink. Tak lama kemudian aku mencari tempat dimana bisa melihat tanpa terganggu oleh orang lain. Aku tahu ada jalan pintas yang mudah untuk mencari "private spot" dipinggir pantai. Akhirnya kudapatkan tempat itu. Sinar bulan, dan acara kembang api.

BUMM!

Terdengar suara ledakan dari kembang api. Warna warni di langit malam Kaguya City, aku dan Lacus sangat menikmati momen itu. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundakku.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku tahu itu indah, itu sebabnya aku tidak perlu "melihat"nya", katanya.

Ya benar. Dia tahu. Saat aku menikmati pemandangan itu, entah kenapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Lacus. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dan keringat keluar dari wajahnya, dan dia tersenyum sambil menutupkan kelopak matanya. Air mata pun menyusul jatuh di wajahnya.

"Lacus? kau kenapa?", tanya ku khawatir.

"Akhirnya... Tuhan memberiku tempat dimana aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang...", kudengar nafas sudah mulai tersendat-sendat.

"A... apa katamu Lacus! Ada apa?! apa ada yang sakit?!", aku mulai panik, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku pun ingin beranjak tapi Lacus menahanku.

"Disini saja Kira... Di sampingmu... ditempat ini... aku... aku aku ingin habiskan sisa waktuku...", perkataan Lacus sudah ngawur dikepalaku. Aku menggendongnya dan berusaha berlari.

"Tidak Lacus! kita akan temui Athrun! Kita akan..!", belum sempat aku selesai akhirnya dia tersenyum sambil menitikkan air matanya yang mungkin ini terakhir kalinya.

"Aku... mencintaimu... Kira...", akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terkahirnya, dan kini dia jatuh di dadaku.

"T..tidak Lacus! bangun Lacus!", apa yang terjadi? Apa ini? Aku guncang tubuh Lacus agar dia sadar. Lacus... aku juga... aku juga mencintaimu... aku tahu dengan menangis aku tidak akan mendapatkanmu kembali... Lacus... kupeluk kekasih hatiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Semoga Tuhan menjadikanya malaikat yang akan membimbingku. Ya... aku akan menunggunya. Di tempat "itu". Jika Tuhan akan mengizinkanya... Aku juga pasti akan pergi ketempat yang sama dengan Lacus.

20 tahun berlalu sejak wafatnya Lacus. kini umurku sudah 47 tahun. Aku masih belum menikah, dan masih dengan kesibukanku menjadi dokter di rumah sakit itu. Aku mengadopsi seorang bayi yatim piatu. Dia bernama Marine. Saat ini dia berumur 4 tahun. Dia adalah balita yang cantik. Bermata biru dan berambut magenta. Entah kenapa anak ini mengingatkanku pada Lacus. aku mengajaknya ke pantai dimana Lacus dimakamkan. Aku sengaja mendirikan makam khusus untuk Lacus, karena dia bilang sangat menyukai pantai. Maka aku memakamkanya di ujung tebing pantai dimana dulu Lacus wafat.

"Ayah, hari ini Ibu berulang tahun?", ucapnya semangat sambil membawa bunga bunga yang dikumpulkanya dari taman saat bermain denganku tadi.

"Ya benar! ",ku gendong putri kecilku itu menuju ke batu nisan milik Lacus. setelah sampai di hadapan nisanya, aku turunkan putriku. Disana terdapat nisan yang terbuat dari marmer bertuliskan nama Lacus Clyne Yamato. Marine menaruh karangan bunga di depan nisan Lacus lalu berdoa.

"Ibu, aku dan ayah datang. Bagaimana keadaan ibu? Ibu pasti senang 'kan karena aku dan ayah datang kemari?", Marine mengajak bicara pada nisan Lacus. Benar apa yang Marine katakan. Dia pasti senang.

"Selamat ulang tahun ibu!", ucapnya dengan bahagia. Walaupun dia tidak tahu Lacus bukan ibu kandung-nya, walaupun dia bukan putri kandungku, sepertinya Tuhan mengisi kekosongan waktuku dengan mengirimkan Marine kedalam hidupku. Ya... Lacus. Kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi... itu sebabnya aku akan menunggumu... tidak perduli lamanya waktu akan berlalu. Kita akan berjumpa lagi.

"Ibumu pasti senang", kuusap rambut putri kecilku.

"Ayah, kita pasti akan bertemu dengan ibu 'kan?", tanya-nya penasaran.

"Ya. Kita hanya perlu menunggu saat yang tepat", ku gandeng tangan mungil-nya dan kami pun beranjak dari makam Lacus.

"Ibu, aku dan ayah pamit dulu ya! Kami akan sering datang kemari menemui Ibu!"

"Hmm", aku tersenyum melihat Marine.

Kulangkahkan kakiku bersama Marine. Saat matahari mulai terbenam, aku menoleh kebelakang. Di situ terlihat Lacus sedang melambaikan tanganya padaku dan tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah berubah selama 28 tahun lamanya. Aku pun tersenyum padanya.


End file.
